simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Simpsons – Der Film
Die Simpsons – Der Film ist der erste Zeichentrick-Kinofilm zu der Trickserie Die Simpsons. Er wurde für 20th Century Fox von Gracie Films produziert und von den Studios Film Roman und Rough Draft animiert. Der Filmstart war in Großbritannien der 25. Juli und in Deutschland der 26. Juli 2007, während der Film in den Vereinigten Staaten erst am 27. Juli 2007 in die Kinos kam. Der Film wurde von James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Al Jean, Mike Scully und Richard Sakai produziert. Das Drehbuch schrieben elf der Autoren der Fernsehserie: Scully, Jean, Brooks, Groening, Ian Maxtone-Graham, George Meyer, David Mirkin, Mike Reiss, Matt Selman, John Swartzwelder und Jon Vitti. Regisseur war David Silverman, ein ehemaliger Regisseur der Fernsehserie. Inhalt Der Film beginnt mit einer „Itchy & Scratchy“-Episode, worauf sich Homer über die Kinobesucher lustig macht, da sie Geld für etwas ausgeben, das sie im Fernsehen gratis haben können. Darauf beginnt der Film wie jede Fernseh-Folge, aber - mit Ausnahme der Schulszene mit Bart („Ich soll diesen Film nicht illegal downloaden“) - mit völlig anderen Szenen. Danach geben Green Day auf dem Lake Springfield ein Konzert, bei dem sie das Publikum gegen sich aufbringen, indem sie die Umweltverschmutzung zur Sprache bringen. Sie kommen ums Leben, als die Schadstoffbelastung des Sees durch die Abfälle, die aus Protest auf die Band geworfen werden, explodiert. Diese Überbelastung des Sees führt zur Bildung einer sauren Brühe, die die Schwimmbühne auffrisst, sodass Green Day mit den Worten „Gentlemen, es war mir eine Ehre, mit Ihnen spielen zu dürfen“ im Lake Springfield ertrinken. Bei einem Kirchenbesuch hat Grandpa Simpson eine Vision: Demnach soll sich eine große Katastrophe ereignen. Außer Marge schenkt ihm aber niemand Beachtung. Lisa versucht die Bewohner von Springfield davon zu überzeugen, dass der Lake Springfield einer Säuberung bedarf, was ihr anfangs nicht gelingt, trifft dabei aber den irischen Jungen Colin, in den sie sich Hals über Kopf verliebt. Lisa hält wenig später einen Vortrag über die Umweltverschmutzung, der die Stadt endlich überzeugt, Lake Springfield wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Währenddessen wettet Homer mit Bart, dass dieser es nicht wagt, nackt auf einem Skateboard zu Krusty Burger zu fahren. Beim Versuch wird Bart von Chief Wiggum geschnappt und an eine Laterne gekettet. Ned Flanders tröstet Bart nach seiner Demütigung, er gibt ihm eine Ersatzhose, während Homer Bart ignoriert und ein Schwein adoptiert. Die Fäkalien des Schweins bewahrt Homer in einem überlaufenden Silo auf, was Marge dazu veranlasst, Homer zu sagen, er solle das Silo samt Exkrementen bei der Sondermülldeponie entsorgen. Um die Wartezeit abzukürzen und schneller zu Lard Lad zu kommen, wo es auf Grund einer Lebensmittelkontrolle, die zum schließen des Ladens führt, Gratis-Donuts gibt, entscheidet sich Homer für eine schnellere Entsorgungsstrategie und wirft das Silo in den Lake Springfield, so dass dieser endgültig kippt. Kurz darauf entdecken Flanders und Bart in der Nähe ein mutiertes Eichhörnchen, das prompt von der EPA eingefangen wird. Russ Cargill, Kopf der EPA, legt Präsident Schwarzenegger nahe, dass Springfield sehr verschmutzt sei und dass die Regierung drastische Maßnamen ergreifen müsse, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Daraufhin stülpt die EPA eine riesige Glaskuppel über Springfield. Die Polizei entdeckt wenig später Homers Silo im See. Eine aufgebrachte Menge begibt sich daraufhin zum Haus der Simpsons, um Homer für seine Tat zu bestrafen. Durch ein Loch im Boden, welches Maggie schon früher benutzt hat, gelangen die Simpsons nach Außerhalb und fliehen, vorher betrinkt sich Bart noch da er Flanders vermisst, auf Homers Idee nach Alaska. Ihr Haus wird in das Loch gezogen und zerstört. In Springfield bricht wegen des Versorgungsengpasses Chaos aus und die Bewohner versuchen, die Kuppel zu zerstören. Als die Kuppel anfängt zu bröckeln, manipuliert Cargill den Präsidenten so ("Ein echter Staatsmann trifft Entscheidungen, wovon er keine Ahnung hat." - "Guat, doan nemm i 3" - "Nochmal" - "1" - "Etwas höher" - "5" - "Zu Hoch" - "3" - "Das hatten wir schon" - "6" - "6 gibt es nicht" - "2" - "Verdoppeln" - "4" - "Wie sie wünschen, Sir"), dass er sich dafür entscheidet, Springfield komplett zu vernichten. Während die Simpsons sich in Alaska wohl fühlen, sehen sie eine Fernsehwerbung mit Tom Hanks, der einen neuen Grand Canyon bewirbt, der dort entstehen soll, wo Springfield liegt. Marge und die Kinder entscheiden sich dafür, Springfield zu retten, aber Homer will die Stadt nicht retten, die versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen. Marge und die Kinder verlassen ihn und machen sich per Zug auf nach Springfield. Nach einer Stippvisite bei einer mysteriösen Inuit-Frau hat Homer eine Epiphanie: Er muss Springfield retten, um seine Familie zu retten. Währenddessen werden Marge, Lisa, Maggie und Bart von Cargill gefangen genommen und nach Springfield gebracht. Cargill erscheint auf einer großen Leinwand und teilt der Stadt mit, dass Springfield bald der Vergangenheit angehören würde. Ein Hubschrauber rückt an, öffnet einen Verschluss auf dem höchsten Punkt der Kuppel und lässt eine Bombe herab. Homer erklimmt die Kuppel, seilt sich am Bombenstahlseil ab und löst durch den Aufprall auf die Bombe diese ab, was dazu führt, dass sie auf dem Boden landet. Homer bemerkt ein Motorrad und fährt mit Bart an der Innenseite der Kuppel nach oben. Bart wirft die Bombe durch das Loch, sie detoniert und zerstört die Glaskuppel. Die Stadt feiert Homer, der mit Marge in den Sonnenuntergang fährt. Der Film endet damit, dass alle Springfielder die Stadt wieder aufbauen, u.a. auch das Haus der Simpsons. Abspann Der Abspann des Filmes bietet einige Besonderheiten: * Am Anfang des Abspanns erscheinen Mr. Burns und sein Assistent Waylon Smithers. Sie unterhalten sich darüber, ob Burns suizidgefährdet ist. Burns meint, er glaube nicht an Selbstmord, aber dass es ihn vielleicht amüsieren werde, wenn Smithers versuche, ihn selbst zu begehen. * Tom Hanks ist zu sehen, der sagt: „Hallo, ich bin Tom Hanks! Wenn Sie mich auf der Straße treffen, lassen Sie mich bitte in Ruhe!“ * Die Simpsons werden eingeblendet und unterhalten sich über den Film sowie den Abspann. Lisa sagt, sie werde erst gehen, wenn im Abspann steht, dass keine Tiere bei den Dreharbeiten verletzt wurden. Dies wird direkt nach ihrer Aussage angezeigt. Als sie schließlich den Saal verlassen, sagt Maggie Simpson: „Fortsetzung.“. * Etwas später ist auf die Melodie der Marseillaise die Hymne von Springfield zu hören. * Zudem wird ironisch auf das Gerücht eingegangen, dass die Serie nur von koreanischen Zeichnern gezeichnet wird (was nicht der Wahrheit entspricht), indem ein langer Abspann mit den sich ständig wiederholenden koreanischen Namen gezeigt wird. Jeder Name taucht dort vielfach auf. * Ganz am Ende wird noch einmal eine Kino-Sitzreihe eingeblendet und zeigt die putzende Aushilfskraft, die sich über ihre Arbeit beklagt ("Produktionsassistent ist gar kein so toller Job"). Musik Der Soundtrack von Hans Zimmer ist am 24. Juli 2007 bei Adrenaline Music erschienen. Die Band Green Day steuerte eine Version der Simpsonsmelodie für den Soundtrack bei. Synchronisation Hintergrundinformationen * Twentieth Century Fox registrierte die Internetdomain simpsonsmovie.com am 22. April 1997 – 10 Jahre bevor der Film in die Kinos kam. * Der Film wird nicht traditionell animiert. Die Hintergründe wurden mithilfe von Computern erstellt. * Der Film hatte ein Budget von ca. 75 Mio. US-Dollar, allein am ersten Tag nach dem offiziellen Release, spielte der Film in den USA schon über 29 Mio. US-Dollar ein. * Der Film feierte seine Premiere in Springfield (Vermont). Twentieth Century Fox hatte einen Wettbewerb ausgerufen, in dem ein Springfield aus 16 ausgewählt wurde, welches die Premiere veranstalten durfte. Die Städte sollten dazu ein Bewerbungsvideo bis zum 25. Juni erstellen und erläutern, warum gerade sie das geeignete Springfield sind. * Zunächst war die Premiere des Films für den Sommer 2008 geplant und von 20th Century Fox angekündigt. Ende März 2006 überraschte 20th Century Fox aber die Simpsons-Fans, als vor dem Kinofilm Ice Age 2: Jetzt taut's ein 25-sekündiger Teaser gezeigt wurde, in dem The Simpsons Movie für den 27. Juli 2007 angekündigt wurde. * Anlässlich des Filmstarts hat die US-Supermarktkette 7-Eleven 12 ihrer Filialen in den USA in Kwik-E-Marts verwandelt. Zu kaufen gibt es dort Simpsons-Produkte wie das Müsli KrustyO's, die Buzz-Cola und Comics mit dem Radioactive Man. Nur Duff-Bier ist nicht erhältlich, da man im Rahmen eines familienfreundlichen Films keinen Alkohol verkaufen wollte.Static Fotos: [http://static.iftk.com.br/mt/2007/07/kwikemart_simpsons_supermarket.html Kwik-E-Mart (Simpson's supermarket in real life! AMAZING!)] Kritiken Erfolg In den USA hat der Film den besten nicht-Sequel-Start des Jahres und den fünftbesten 2007 insgesamt, in Deutschland den besten Zeichentrickfilmstart überhaupt geschafft. 74 Millionen Dollar wurden nach dem Wochenende in den USA insgesamt eingenommen, und in Deutschland hatte der Film bereits am ersten Wochenende über 1,6 Millionen Zuschauer. Er erhielt in Deutschland nach nur 11 Tagen eine Goldene Leinwand für 3 Millionen Besucher und überschritt in den USA nach nur 7 Tagen die 100 Million-Dollar Marke. Insgesamt kann der Film außerhalb der USA ein Einspielergebnis von 187 Millonen Dollar (Stand: 11 Tage nach Kinostart) vorweisen. Weltweit hat der Film bereits rund 320 Millionen Dollar elf Tage nach dem US-Start eingespielt. http://www.boxofficemojo.com/weekend/chart/?yr=2007&wknd=30&p=.htm http://www.insidekino.com/DJahr/DBORekordejagd07.htm http://www.insidekino.com/News.htm Auszeichnungen * 8th Annual Golden Trailer Awards – Best Animated/Family Film Trailer Nominierungen * 2007 MTV Movie Awards – Best Summer-Movie you haven't seen yet Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Offizielle deutsche Website zum Film * Offizielle Internationale Website zum Film * Zusammenstellung von Pressekritiken auf film-zeit.de (deutsch) Kategorie:Filmtitel Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:Filmtitel 2007 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film ca:The Simpsons Movie da:The Simpsons Movie en:The Simpsons Movie es:Los Simpson: La película fi:The Simpsons Movie fr:Les Simpson - Le Film he:משפחת סימפסון - הסרט hu:A Simpson család – A film it:I Simpson - Il film lt:Simpsonų filmas ms:The Simpsons Movie nl:The Simpsons Movie no:The Simpsons Movie pt:The Simpsons Movie ru:Симпсоны в кино (фильм) sq:The Simpsons Movie sr:Simpsonovi na filmu sv:The Simpsons: Filmen tr:The Simpsons Movie uk:Сімпсони (фільм)